I'll always be here
by KaylaSolo
Summary: Keith is kicked out of his house for a week, a year after Allura sacrificed herself. All of a sudden, Keith finds himself at Lance's place. Will the two lovers get together, or stay friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Keith! You are getting out of this house for at least a week! I don't care if you go to your paladin friends house, just go do something!" Keith's mom had said.

Keith had let his hands drive him to the place he was least expecting, Lance's farm. He landed and spotted Lance over by the flowers, talking to himself. Keith had always loved that he would find ways to be silly even in the most serious of times. Lance!" Keith called, "It's Keith!"

Lance's ears perked up at the sound of the very person he'd been thinking about, Keith. He shook himself out of his thoughts and rose to go say hi to his best friend/crush, "Hey buddy, what brings you to earth?"

Keith chuckles, "Mom kicked me out for at least a week because I 'need to be doing something' so I came here."

"Well, we have a big house, so make yourself at home wherever! I was actually getting ready to head inside and make dinner, then you wanna go watch a movie? I really need to catch up on Holoman."

Keith smiles "Sure thing."

 **After Dinner in Lance's room**

"Keith please tell me you have seen Holoman." " _Smooth Lance. Really smart"_

"Bits and pieces of it, why?"

"We are watching the first one then. I can't believe you've never seen the best movie ever!"

"?sorry?"

"Whatever it'll be ok. Sit wherever."

Keith plops down on the huge bed,"Sorry if I fall asleep during the movie, just wake me and I'll head back to the ship if you want."

"Alright good to know, but be warned I might fall asleep next to you, I tend to fall asleep easy."

" _Oh dear Paladins, I hope I don't do anything stupid if that happens"_ they both think.

As they are watching the movie, Keith tries to stay awake for Lance's sake, but fails miserably. Lance turns to look at Keith after he doesn't reply to his questions, and his eyes linger a little too long on Keith's face. _"Snap out of it Lance, you don't have a chance"_ He thinks.

Lance slowly fell asleep, drifting farther and farther away from humanity. He closed his eyes slowly, and his head fell to the left like a puppet, landing on Keith's shoulder. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

The two woke with a jerk. "Where am I, how am I?" Lance said to himself. They slowly realized. "Shit, shit, uhhh, did I??" The two former paladins panicked. Keith was the first to speak,"So I'm assuming you fell asleep on me not long after I fell asleep huh?"

Lance's altean marks turned bright blue, "I guess so. Sorry I know you're straight and all..."

Keith half smiled, "Lance, I'm not straight. I'm actually gay."

The blue paladin's jaw dropped about three feet. _"How the hell?"_ He mentally smacked himself, "That's great Keith! One question though."

"Go ahead."

"How'd you figure it out?"

Keith turned bright red and turned away so his crush didn't see that he was blushing, "I'll tell you after breakfast ok?"

Lance raised an eyebrow but nodded in reply. _"It's Shiro isn't it... But wait Shiro is married."_

The two sleepyheads made there way downstairs towards the smell of food where Lance was met with almost all his family. Most of them looked happy, but some were 

shaking their heads in disappointment.

"What's going on?"

His brother turned to him,"You're sister got a picture of you and Keith sleeping together last night."

Lance groans while his marks glow "okay let me see the picture." His brother gives him the camera. Sure enough, it's him with his head on Keith's shoulder both sleeping peacefully.

Lance's dad rises from his seat, "You better explain."

Lance began," Dad, I didn't *sleep* with him I just-" Lances Dad interrupted with force.

"I just- YOUR GAY LANCE! There is no other way to put it."

Lance went quiet, joining the other silent crickets in the room. Lance teared up,"I like boys AND girls! You don't understand!"

"I don't understand that you want to weird!" He yelled. Lance looked at his so called father for a minute. He let a tear fall down his face, before he left the room, Keith following close behind.

Lance slammed his door behind the two

before collapsing onto the bed. "Why the hell cant he be happy for me"

Keith hesitantly sits down next to Lance, taking off his jacket and laying it over the desk, leaving him in his black form fitting shirt, "It's okay. It at least was only him. "

Lance looks over at Keith, and his eyes linger a little too long on Keith's toned muscles, "Your right. Though now you have to tell me how you figured out you were gay."

Keith nods, "Okay. But only if you answer my question."

"Okay!" Lance moved slightly closer to Keith, eager to hear who made him figure out he was gay.

Keith takes a deep breath and looks out the window, nervously playing with his gloves and removing them "Lance, how I figured out I was gay was through a guy that was once my rival, always my friend, and we went to school together for a while."

"Go on."

Keith looks at Lance, "Lance, that person was you."

Lance freezes and nervously messes up his hair " _no way"_ "Seriously Keith? Me? How long?"

Keith chuckles and relaxes a little, "since we joined Voltron. Now my question. How did you know you were bi?"

"Well I liked allura, but never really felt like she was the one. Then one night I realized that I.. well I realized I liked you.."

Keith was silent for a while before looking over at Lance. "Listen... Lance... I... I love you. I have for a while... The truth is I was too scared that you would reject me so I didn't ask you out."

Lance looks up at Keith, moving his hand on top of Keith , "I was the same. The truth is, yes I loved Allura, but the only other person I would be willing to spend my life with, is you Keith Kogane, I love you." Keith turns toward the other, running his hand through the others hair, Lance messing up Keith's hair, and then Keith closes the distance between the two and kisses him, Lance's altean marks glowing the brightest they ever have, and Keith blushing hard, the two embrace, both not wanting to stop. It just feels so... _right._


	2. Chapter 2

_The galra soldiers advanced on the blue paladin, throwing a huge rock towards him, pinning Lance under a rock. All of a sudden Zarkon walked out with his mom, throwing her down in front of him. "Say your goodbyes blue paladin. She will die, along with the rest of your petty family."_

 _"NO! Take me instead!"_

 _Zarkon chuckles, "No, no. You are too valuable to us. Taking something you love just will make you talk."_

 _"Lance. I love you, never forget that."_

 _Zarkon fired a blast at his mom, and fires on his house, forcing Lance to watch his mom die at the hands of Zarkon._

 _"NO!!" He screams as his home goes up in flames._

Lance jolted awake, waking up Keith, who was sleeping next to him. A layer of cold sweat covered him.

"Lance? What happened? Another bad dream?" Keith asks worriedly.

Lance nods, "My mom died in the dream."

"Oh Lance." Keith wraps his arm around the younger boy, pulling him closer, "Zarkon?"

"Yeah" Lance shifted slightly, resting his head on Keith's shoulder.

Keith adjusts slightly, moving so that he doesn't fall off the edge of the bed, "Let's try to go back to sleep. I won't let anything happen to you Lance." "Okay." Lance starts drifting away.

The two lay back down, Lance already starting to fall asleep on Keith. Keith smiles at Lance, _"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"_ He plants a gentle kiss on the sleeping boys forehead, before falling asleep himself.

Keith is the first awake, not moving a muscle, and looking down at the _really_ cute boy who is snuggled up against him, head on his shoulder.

Lance slowly comes to consciousness, realizing he had fallen asleep on Keith's shoulder, and the taller boy was awake already. All of a sudden, a loud bang is heard outside Lance's bedroom, and the door slides open, revealing Lance's dad standing in the doorway. Lance sighs, "What is it?"

"You're boyfriends mom just showed up. She wants to talk to the two of you outside, both of you put shirts on and go see her." His dad turns and leaves.

"For the last time, Keith is not my boyfriend!" Lance calls after him, _"Maybe one day.."_ He thinks, looking up at Keith, "Morning hottie. SHIT DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!"

Keith smiles and sits up, "Morning. And yes, but it's okay, you're as cute as ever."

Keith pulls Lance in, playing with the brunette's hair, before kissing him on the lips.

Surprised, Lance returns the kiss, before pulling away, "Ok listen, I love your kisses, but you're mom probably doesn't like waiting."

Keith shrugs, "You're not wrong. Let's go after I find our shirts, not exactly sure my mom would take well to both of us in shorts and bed head hair." He chuckles, tossing the blue paladin his shirt.

"True." Lance catches his shirt, pulling it over his hair, "You know, I like your hair like that, all messed up." Lance says as he stands up, "Let's go you."

Keith walks out to the ship, Lance half a step behind him, "Mom? You here?"

Krolia drops down behind the two, "Hey you, when were you planning to tell me you finally got your crush as your boyfriend?"

Keith rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "You know, we aren't dating... Yet."

Lance looks up at the 'Yet', they were going to talk after this.

"Oh sure Keith. The real reason I'm here is because I couldn't find you anywhere, and Kosmo didn't exactly like not having you around."

At the sound of his name, the giant space wolf bounded out of the small fighter, effectively tackling the two boys, before sitting down and thumping his tail, wanting to play. Lance threw his ball, Kosmo running to get it. The two stood up and dusted themselves off.

Lance stepped forward, "Krolia, do you mind if Keith stays here this week? I like having him around."

Krolia laughs, "if it keeps him out of his room, then he can stay for as long as he wants, or when I call him home."

Keith chuckles, "Yeah. Alright, we will see you later."

Krolia flips into the ship, calling after them, "I better be invited to the wedding!"

The two chuckle, then Lance turns toward Keith, "Follow me, I wanna show you something."

Keith raises his eyebrows before shrugging and following Lance.

The two walk together over the large fields of the farm, coming to a stop at a little cottage/tiny house.

Lance glances back at Keith, before opening the door, revealing a little house, fully furnished, with a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room with a tv.

Keith looks around in awe, "What is this place?"

Lance smiles,"well it was a storage shed, but I redid it before you got here so that if i needed to leave my house, I could move in here." Lance says, rubbing the back of his neck as Keith comes back into view, "Whaddya say Keith? Wanna move in here?"

Keith blushes, turning red, "With you?"

Lance's altean marks glow as he turns to Keith, "Yeah. With me."

Keith smiles, "If its with you, then yes." Keith pulls the other boy into a kiss, the two enjoying the peace and quiet.

The two break apart, their communicators buzzing. "Pidge?" They say in unison.

"Yup, it's me."

Lance speaks first, "Are you in your paladin outfit?"

"Yeah. And go outside, NOW!"

The two run outside, skidding to a stop at what sits in front of them.

"It can't be..." Lance whispers.

"Yeah it can. And if they found us, the universe needs saving again." Keith grins. "Pidge, we'll call you back." The comm goes silent as Keith turns to Lance. "What do you say? Go out and save the universe again?"

Lance grins cockily. "Let's go."

The two run into their lions, suiting up and getting into their lions.

Keith activates the comm. "Hunk, Pidge, Shiro. We'll be at the garrison soon." _Let's go back out there._


End file.
